Electronic and electrical devices are being made for an increasing number of applications. Cellular phones, palm top computers, scanners, power tools, and digital cameras are but a few examples. Many of these devices must electrically interconnect with another device, typically at least a battery pack and a battery charger. The electrical connections required to successfully mate two devices must be mechanically supported to ensure sufficient pressure between the device connectors.
There are a large number of connector styles currently being marketed. These can all be lumped into one of three categories: pin, card edge, and surface. The pin type connectors comprise variations of the male-female type connector in which a pin shaped conductor offered by a first device is received in a corresponding socket of a second device. The card edge type connectors are typically found in computer systems applications where a sub-system board is added to a larger system. Conductor traces or runners are deposited on circuit boards at the edge of the board and are connected to the circuit of the board. These edges are received in a corresponding socket when the board is installed. Surface type connectors rely on pressing two generally flat conductor surfaces together to make the connection. This type is the most versatile and has a wide variety of embodiments.
Of the three, the surface type is most suited for rugged applications. Pin type connectors work well in applications where the equipment is generally stationary during operation, such as power cords or computer cables. If they experience rough treatment it's likely that the pins will shear off, and disable the equipment. Edge type connectors are intended for an even more lasting connection. Once a board is installed it is typically a period of months, and likely years before it is removed. These type of connectors do not bear repeated installation and removal because it wears down the conductor on the board edge. Surface type connectors however offer a durable and rugged alternative. Many systems take advantage of this type of connector including, but not limited to, telephone jacks, automotive connectors, and battery packs.
The typical surface contact is a flat conductor mechanically supported by an electrically insulative material such as plastic. In many applications there are numerous electrical connections that need to be made between two electrical devices, and care must be taken to ensure proper alignment. One common way of providing alignment of contacts between two devices is to employ a connector or contact block. The contacts are embedded in a block of, for example, plastic, leaving the contact surface exposed on a portion of the block.
However, while the contact block approach has solved the problem of alignment between adjacent contacts, problems during assembly have come to light. A significant drawback to the contact block approach is the time needed for assembly of a device incorporating one. Care must be taken to insure that the block stays in place while the various device component are assembled until the block can be secured. Therefore there exists a need to provide a contact block with a means to secure it's position during assembly until the block can be secured in place.